Pressured Into Love
by fictionbooksaremylife
Summary: Born in the Capitol, but raised in District 12, Effie mostly known for her exotic taste in fashion and her clearly seen hatred towards Haymitch Abernathy. But what happens when they are both sent into an arena to fight for their lives? Not only does she have to prove her "love" for Haymitch to the audience… but to herself as well.


Pressured Into Love

Chapter 1

**Summary: Born in the Capitol, but raised in District 12, Effie mostly known for her exotic taste in fashion and her clearly seen hatred towards Haymitch Abernathy. But what happens when they are both sent into an arena to fight for their lives? Not only does she have to prove her "love" for Haymitch to the audience… but to herself as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games… everything is owned by Suzanne Collins.**

**Effie's POV:**

"Did you _see_ the way he looked at you Effie?" Maysilee Donner questioned as she played with her salad. I shook my head sat down across from her.

I shrugged. "I'm guessing you're talking about _Abernathy_?" I asked, creating a sour face when I said the name.

"Uh… who else?"

I rolled my eyes. Haymitch and I have this _bond_ that has been going on ever since I could remember. But… not a good bond that is to say. We both despised each other, not wanting to be within a few feet away from each other. I sighed. "I wish I was still in the Capitol" I replied softly. I wished this every day. I hated it here in District 12. District 12 was dirty, poor and extremely disgusting. The Capitol was far better than 12.

"What's so great about the Capitol?" Maysilee asked.

I shrugged. "Everything. The city… it's just so beautiful and elegant."

"Don't they wear wacky crap?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess. I mean… to them it's normal." I snorted. To them… normal meant dying your hair and skin color and wearing poufy velvet clothes. Some even have gems planted into their skin and most of the citizens had their looks altered.

Maysilee looked over at where the merchants were sitting and scoffed. "_He's_ looking at you again."

I scrunched my nose in disgust. "Probably checking out my implants" I giggled.

Maysilee's jaw dropped. "You have implants."

I shook my head. "No… he's probably deciding his next prank." The last prank he played, he put hair removal cream in my shampoo. I've been wearing a wig ever since. But it wasn't as bad as the time when I put itching powder in his pants. Boy… that was a bid hit.

"So" Maysilee started. "The games are coming up."

I nodded. The Hunger Games were the Capitol's idea of "fun". It usually consisted of one male and female tribute from each district. Each tribute were trained in the art of survival and were thrown into an arena about a week later and had to fight to the death. However, most tributes were killed in the bloodbath but some are lucky enough to make past that. Unfortunately there is only one victor from District 12… but he died during one of the mine explosions a few years later. So now, we don't have a District 12 mentor which is probably the reason why most of our tributes don't make it very far in the games. "Yeah… in two days" I muttered. If I were chosen as a tribute, I probably wouldn't even make it past the countdown. I'm probably one of the tributes who are too stupid to know not to step off the platform early. I have zero talent in survival. The only thing I can do is sing and dance… maybe paint a picture here and there.

"How many times are you in there?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Do you mean, how many slips of paper have my name on them?" I questioned and she nodded in response. I shrugged. "Hm… maybe seven" Luckily, being a merchant I didn't have to sign up for terrasse as much as those who lived in the Seam. "What about you?"

She looked at the lunch table sadly. "Sixty-two" she whispered.

X.x.X.x.X

"May the odds be ever in your favor" I whispered to Maysilee as we both stepped into the roped off section for the teens.

"Same with you" she replied, looking around nervously.

I plastered on a fake smile. "It's going to be ok" I told her, squeezing her into a tight hug. But we both knew that it wasn't going to be ok. I glanced around and saw all of the grim looking parents piling in the back. It must be horrible to have to show up in the town every year knowing that your child might be going into the games.

District 12's escort Lacey, strutted onto the stage with her heels clacking against the stage with each step she took. Her sparkling yellow floor length dress swished around as she walked towards the mike. She straightened her burnt yellow wig and tapped the microphone, creating a booming sound to erupt from the overly large speakers above. "Welcome everyone!" she squealed. "Welcome to the fiftieth annual Hunger Games! Now… before we begin. We have an announcement!" She cleared her throat. "This year… there will be one male tribute and _two _female tributes"

My jaw dropped. "What?" I whispered harshly as the crowd started whispering as well.

"Ahem" Lacey cleared her throat. "On that note… let's begin. Ladies first" she said in her rich Capitol accent. I squeezed Maysilee's hand as Lacey's hand swirled over the glass bowl. I looked over at the boy's side and saw that Haymitch looked over at the same time. His colds hallow eyes bored into mine and he stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at his childish gesture and returned my gaze back towards the stage. Lacey opened the slip and looked to the crowd. "Maysilee Donner"

Maysilee turned to stone. The odds certainly weren't in her favor today. Slowly, she walked to the makeshift stage as tears easily streamed down her cheeks. I even felt tears in my eyes as I watched my best friend make her way across the stage. Lacey pulled out another slip and returned to the microphone. "Effie Trinket" she boomed into the microphone. I guess the odds weren't in my favor either. Just like Maysilee, I walked towards the stage. I kept a straight face, hoping that people and the other tributes didn't see me as a weak competitor once the viewing of the reaping was released. "Now the men." Lacey giggled and walked to the mike with another slip. "Rye Mellark"

Just as he started to walk towards the stage, another boy yelled. "I volunteer!" the boy screamed. "I volunteer to take his place!"

Slowly, my gaze was removed from the stage. That was him. It was his voice. I looked up… and of course, it was _Haymitch Abernathy_ who volunteered.


End file.
